Tainted Skin
by Imae
Summary: Do not want me. Do not find me. I am your reaper. I will taint you, Rin.


i do not own inuyasha nor do i make any monies off of this.

* * *

Summary in Sesshomaru's POV, while the story it's self is in Rin's.

* * *

It's not the pain I felt as he clawed my back.

It's not the burning I felt as he took my maidenhead.

It's not the agony I felt as he bit into my neck.

No.

It is the way he ignores me now.

The way he never looks my way.

The way he never speaks my name.

The way he looks so . . . sad.

My skin is scarred.

Healed as much as my mortal self can, the lines still linger on my back.

On my arms.

On my thighs.

In my heart.

He never stays.

I never get the chance to tell him that I am grateful he gave himself to me.

For the weak human that I am, it is the most precious gift that can be given to me.

Yet he refuses to hear my words.

We continue our journey in silence.

The icy weather as long since passed, yet I feel so cold.

Alone.

Sadden by his lack of care.

Hating his silence.

The wound on my neck, now two months old, still feels tender.

It is difficult to pass my wash cloth over it without needing to feel his warmth.

To feel his power.

To feel his love.

The spot between my thighs moistens, and begs for his attention.

Attention he refuses to give me.

He will not hurt me anymore, he promised.

Two months, and he's yet to touch me again, and still it hurts.

My heart hurts.

The emptiness I feel inside grows.

In need of his own sex, to enter mine.

He must know.

For my human years are numbered.

And as my nineteenth birthday arrives, there is little I can do stop the progression of time.

Still. . .

My skin is scarred.

My once milky skin now tainted by lines of uncontrolled passion.

Passion. . .

My heart is racing suddenly.

My head light.

The spot between my legs aches.

By the gods, what is going on?

I kick my covers off and walk into the dark woods.

Something is calling me.

I can't hear it.

But I can feel it.

It is unsafe to journey out into the woods alone.

I, but a simple female human, will not be shown mercy by any hungry demon.

Yet the urge to continue can not be denied.

I don't know where I'm being led by this mysterious emotion.

But when I get there, I will be awarded.

I will be given what I want.

I will be happy again.

The moon light helps my steps, and the wound on my neck, that refuses to heal, begins to pulse.

I'm closer.

My steps become more urgent and soon I am running into the direction of the wind.

And I now know what I'm chasing.

Sesshomaru.

He is calling me.

Begging me.

Needing me.

There, under a small apple tree is my prize.

No longer wearing his armor, he looks as fragile as the first time I met him.

Only now, not covered in blood, but sweat.

I can see his breathing is heavy and he is clutching his heart.

He is sick with want.

I am his cure.

I continue my way to him, undressing as I run, almost tripping on my own kimono as it makes its way to the ground.

He too, disrobes and as I reach him, his perfect body makes mine ache.

Running my hands across his chest I kiss his mouth lightly.

Yet he is demanding.

Forcing my mouth open with his own.

I can almost swallow his tongue and my skin begins to burn.

He places his hands in my hair, and pulls it back to expose the wound on my neck.

His wound, I now understand.

It hasn't healed because he didn't want it to.

Because I am his.

He places wet kisses on it and my core begins to tingle.

I'm in need as much as he is.

My legs grow weak.

I feel his need pressed against my lower belly.

It is too much to handle, my head is spinning.

Softly, he lays me on the ground and his stiff member is inside me instantly.

The joy of it all.

The merciless thrusts as he claims me again.

His rhythm is too fast for me to keep pace and so he flips me over onto my stomach.

He calls my name out.

I feel incredible.

I feel his power slip into me.

I feel his love.

I can not stop his name from leaving my mouth, and he rewards me with another kiss on my neck.

It is so good.

So very good.

The motion of his hard penis deep within me.

The way it stretches and fills me.

He grabs my breast and tickles my sides.

He grunts and groans.

Pleading and demanding.

This moment is mine, and only mine.

He is close, I can feel him thicken.

My walls begin to squeeze him as my release leaves me deaf.

His teeth once again sink into my skin and I cry out his name.

Liquid warmth enters my core and drips down my legs.

It is the end of this encounter.

He releases his hold on me and falls to my side.

I can see his sweaty body glisten in the pale moon light.

Our eyes can not look away from one another.

"Mine."

It is all he says.

"Always."

Is my response.

It's not the pain I felt as he clawed my back.

It's not the burning I felt as he took my maidenhead.

It's not the agony I felt as he bit into my neck.

No.

I will die, if he should never love me again.


End file.
